Two Worlds Collide
by Pixelizedmario
Summary: When the world of One Piece and our world collide in a violent memory stealing mess, everyone is swept off their feet and dropped into a world of confusion. It all starts with a boy and his straw hat. Also, please review, as this is my first story I would really appreciate it if i could get some advice and stuff thanks a bunch!
1. Prologue

Two Worlds Collide

It was a hot summer day but one of the last ones left before winter would hit. The boy was walking home from a tiring day of highschool. He ends the day sweaty due to his last class being gym, and adding that to the crazy hot weather added up to a very uncomfortable walk home. His mind wandered, as it usually does, and it went into fantasies and things like that, thoughts about how cool it would be if he could do this, or meet that person, or if those people existed in real life. All of his dreams ran wild as he drifted off, not paying attention to the incoming object. BAM! it hit him. What hit him you ask? A straw hat, simple and tightly woven, with a red ribbon wrapped around the base of its dome shaped top. As the wind started to pick up it swept away the hat, taking it right from the boys hands, for some reason the boy found a new sense of reason. This reason forcing his body to follow the hat like a stray dog following the scent of food. He was walking at first, but as he started losing sight of it he gained a sense of fear, as if he were watching someone or something important to him disappear from his life. He started running, soon he was at a full on sprint, keeping his eyes on the hat as it floated gently in the wind, almost taunting the boy saying 'come get me.' When he finally caught up to the object it took him awhile to realize what it had landed on. At first the boy seemed confused, unable to comprehend what he was looking at. Then he realized just what the hat landed on. It was a person, they were just laying under a tree unconscious. He looked strangely familiar, but the boy couldnt quite figure out where he had seen him, his memories were very vague, it was as if someone had gone into his head and pulled out the boys memory of who the strange person was. Even in the weirdness of what was happening he couldnt just stand there and not do anything. So he moved towards the person, grabbing him and lifting him up. The boy pulled out his phone and called his friend.

"Hey, dude i found a guy unconscious under a tree and i need you to come pick me up, i am carrying him now, hes not waking up and i dont want to call the police." The boy said over the phone, grunting as the strange person starts slipping out of his hands

"Ummmm, why not? im pretty sure that we cant just take an unconscious person and bring him home with us, just let the police handle it" The friend responded, worried that he was getting caught up in a kidnapping.

"I'll explain it all when you get here, just hurry, i get a bad feeling that the police isnt an option with this person, so just come and pick us up!" The boy yelled. It had been decided, once he had said he wanted something he was going to get it. As his friend approached the curb, he and the boy suddenly started getting migrains, insane ones, at the same time. They lasted about 5 minutes, and by that time both of them were on the ground. When they stood up, they both knew exactly who this mystery person was, and they were scared. This boy was quite famous where he came from, holding a very impressive bounty of 400,000,000. He also participated in a war known as The War Of The Best, or to some others, The Whitebeard War. This mystery person was the son of the revolutionary leader, Monkey D. Dragon, and the grandson of the Hero of the Navy, Monkey D, Garp.  
>His name was Monkey D. Luffy, Captain of the Straw Hat Pirates and quite the dangerous man. All of this unfolded in a matter of seconds, the memories that were ripped out of the two friend's minds had been carefully put back where they were found, and they all returned at once. This was the start of an event that would change our world forever.<p>

"Zach," The boy, now known as Zach's, friend said.  
>"Yes Calder" Zach said to his friend, now known as Calder.<br>"Did you just find who I think you found?" Calder followed up. At this point they were both calm, but shaking at the same time.  
>"Yes, Yes i did."<p> 


	2. Chapter 1-Sorting Things Out

"Oh my god, it's really him, it's really THE  
>Monkey D. Luffy! This is sooo cool!" I said giddy with joy.<p>

I didn't know exactly what was happening or how it was happening but i knew that it was awesome and amazing.

"WHY ARE U SO RELAXED?!" Calder yelled as he drove down the road that lead to his home.

"And WHY is it that we have to take him to MY house?! Why not take him to your place?! You ARE the one who found him!" Calder seemed really worried and scared, understandable, as we had just found a character from a tv show that we watch, laying down under a tree at a local park, but it didn't matter to me. All i could think about is how amazing this was, then the thought ran through my head. Do his powers work? Does he stretch?

"OMG WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" Calder yelled as he swerved through traffic.

"Im stretching him..." I said back to him with a face that looked like i was a four year old that just got sent to time out.

"NONONONONONONONONONONONONONO! Why are you doing that!? Stop! That just makes this all the more real!" Calder screamed and yelled as we pulled into his driveway. I dont know what was going on with me, but i was just really happy, i wanted to talk to him, but i didn't know if waking him up was such a good idea...

"Let's just get him inside and we can decide what to do with him then ok?" Calder said as calmly as possible.

"Fiiiiineeee" I said as childishly as possible. At this point we were just going back and forth as we entered the house, completely oblivious to the fact that our new friend had just woken up in my arms, being carried wedding style. It was when I felt a tap on my arm that i looked down and shared a 15 second stare with our little friend that we both realized he had woken up.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Everyone screamed. I dropped him. He stood up. He looked at me. I looked at him. He look at Calder. Calder looked at him. We all looked at eachother. Then he said it.

"I AM MONKEY D. LUFFY AND I'M THE MAN WHO WILL BECOME THE KING OF THE PIRATES!" This practically knocked Calder and I off of our feet, but i was somehow able to regain my composure fast enough to respond by yelling back.

"YES WE KNOW ASSHOLE SO CALM THE FUCK DOWN!" This seemed to intimidate him enough so that he would shut up and listen to what we had to say. Except we didn't have anything to say. So we just sat there in silence for about a minute until i spoke up.

"So...um...maybe we should introduce ourselves..."

"Yeah..sure" Calder responded. Oh no i thought, he's gonna do it again isn't he? My fear became reality quite fast.

"MY NAME IS MONKEY D LUFFY AND IM THE MAN WHO WILL BEC-"

"WE KNOW NOW STOP!" I cut him off this time, how do they put up with him?

"I meant US! We will introduce ourselves to YOU!" I yelled at him. I then proceded to intorduce us.

"My name is Zach D. Vitale, and my friend here is named Calder."

"Your name is Vitale? That's a funny name. shishishi" Luffy replied to our introductions. Confused at first we didnt know what to say...I mean where would he get that from, but then i realized how he introduced himself.

"No no. You see in the country that you are in right now, you say your first named first, and your surname last, with your middle in the same spot as normal." I tried to explain it to him, but he didnt understand then Calder chymed in.

"So for instance, you would introduce yourself as Luffy D. Monkey in this country, so instead of Vitale, his name would be?" I felt like we were in a kindergarten class learning how to introduce ourselves...

"ZACH! NOW I GET IT!" Luffy yelled, to be honest I was suprised that the neighbours didn't complain with all the yelling.

"So, Luffy, why don't you tell us how you got here. Where did you come from anyway?" Calder asked. I was wondering the same thing too, I had no way of comprehending what was going on other than just not trying to.

"Well, Im not too sure...The last thing I remember is...ummm...well, i remember leaving Dressrosa after beating up Doflamingo, and running from Big Mam's ship..but that is all."

A big sigh of relief swept over us both. For awhile both me and Calder were worried about from what point in life he had been swept out of his world and into ours, 'cause it would NOT have been good for him to join us in the middle of a fight, especially if he was the only one to be taken away. Just then I realized that Calder had turned on the TV earlier, and the news was showing a story about a rogue swordsman who got into a bar fight with the bartender about not being able to order 15 barrels of sake.  
>"Huh? Swordsman? Booze? Fighting? ZORO!" Luffy finally making the connection between the new report and his first mate, though, how he made the connection was beyond us.<p>

"THANKYOU MAGICAL SCREEN BOX THINGY!" He yelled while kissing the TV screen.

"Luffy, where does the report say Zoro is? I asked. To be honest I think I was more excited than Luffy was to see his first mate.

"Some place called 'Downtown Minneapolis' but I don't know where that is...OH wait it says the bar was called...The Gay 90's! Sounds like a weird name for a bar though..."

Luffy had no idea what place zoro got into a fight at, and neither of us could keep in our laughter. After we recovered from our little laughing session, we decided to take Luffy and head downtown to go pick up Zoro. All we could hope for was that he didn't get lost, but hey, how bad could it be, it's not like he'll get in trouble with the military or police or anything right? RIGHT? Boy were we wrong...


	3. Chapter 2-To Find A Lost Zoro

"Hurry up! Get 'em in the car already! C'mon HURRY!"

"Well Sorry! But he's a bit heavy you know! Maybe if you HELPED this wouldnt take so long!"

"Ugh...OH SHIT, they found us, hurry just throw him in the back and start driving! Go back to your place, we will catch up later, JUST GO!"

** A Few Hours Earlier**

As we left we realized that Luffy had never seen a car. Ever. We both wondered how he would react to it, I mean seeing his reaction to the TV kinda told us that him riding in a car for the first time, awake, would maybe spook him just a little.

"Ok Luffy, let's head downtown, hopefully Zoro isn't lost already..." I said, something worried me about us going and getting zoro...

"LET'S GOO!" Luffy yelled as he ran out the door. Before we could even stop him he was running down the block. I guess he didn't even recognize it as a form of transportation...

"HEY! LUFFY GET BACK HERE!" Calder yelled out. Somewhere in the back of my head I wondered how he actually managed being captain of a pirate ship.

"Oh? What? Aren't we going to go get Zoro? C'mon let's go get 'em!" Luffy said energetically.

"Actually, we are going to be going to get him in this.." Calder pointed towards the blue pickup.

"What's that?" Luffy asked curiously as he walked back to us.

"It's a car, you drive it around and it takes you places.." I responded.

"OHHHHH! I get it. So it's a 'Mystery Horse.'" He said, hitting his fist against his palm in an understanding motion.

"Not so sure you actually understand it at all, but ok. Just get inside and we'll head downtown." I said to Luffy. Sometimes I feel like him and a certain swordsman are one in the same with how stupid they can be. As we headed downtown, we started to see cop cars, helicopters, and wait...

"IS THAT A TANK?!" I yelled. All of this just meant we were getting closer to Zoro's location. It also meant that they tried to arrest him...those poor cops.

"Well, that just means we are getting close to him, right?" Calder asked, uncertain if we should keep moving forward. He was right though, the more destruction the closer we are to Zoro. As we approached the explosions, we were cut off by a police blockade. In my head I was just thinking how useless that would be against a monster like zoro, but as I looked over at the swordsman I noticed something. He was struggling! I guess they weren't quite used to automatic guns, because even with haki he was struggling to keep up. This was bad, for us, and for the city. I could tell Zoro was holding back, as he didn't know what was going on, and he didn't know who was who. He needed something to tell him it was ok to go all out. Unfortunately that something appeared at the worst time...

"ZOROO!" Luffy yelled. He never could keep quiet

"Hurry up and beat them, let's get out of here!" This set the cops near us off. One thing you should never do when cops are near by. Cheer on a man who is being recognized as a terrorist. All the cops pulled their guns on us, and attempted to handcuff Luffy. Bad idea. He knocked them all out with haoshoku...but he didn't only knock out the cops, he knocked out Calder.

"GREAT! Now you knocked out our FUCKING DRIVER!" I yelled at him. Zoro, now relaxed as his problematic enemies had all dropped to the ground, ran over to us.

"Oi! Luffy! What's going on here? Who is this?" Zoro asked. To be honest the tension he brought with him was, well, intense.

"I..I am um..I'm Zach...you're Zoro right?" I was stuttering, and I NEVER stutter. He was really intimidating, and not only that but when he looked at me, it felt like he was staring into my soul..

"Zach huh? Well, thankyou for taking care of my clumsy captain, but we have to be going now. We need to find our crew.

"Um, Zoro. I think you are going to want to come with us. You too luffy. We know the city better, the country better, and the world better than you guys. Plus, we can help you find your crew faster." I am not sure where I got this burst of confidence, but it seemed to work as they didn't even try to convince me they wouldn't need our help. They just went with it. Then it happened. A mortar hit us. Well, it didn't hit, it almost did, Zoro cut it in half just in time, but the fact that the military was shooting mortars at us in the middle of the city was bad.

"We have to get out of here, and fast." I said worried. Then my worries came true. It came so fast he couldn't even sense it. The bullet hit him in the chest, and came out the back. As he fell to the ground, I heard a scream.

"ZOROOOOOOOO!" Luffy caught him in his arms. The tears were rolling down his face, I was frozen. He couldn't be dead, no. He had to be alive. Just then Calder woke up. He woke up in a pool of blood. When he looked over he froze at the sight of Zoro laying there. Barely alive, but living. I suddenly came back into reality.

"CALDER, GET ZORO IN THE CAR NOW!" I screamed.

"Ye...yeah ok.." He started to pick him up, but Luffy wouldn't let go.

"LUFFY LET GO, WE NEED TO GET HIM OUT OF HERE!" I screamed. He looked up at me with tears running down his face. He looked pitiful. But I understood. He thinks he's going to lose the last person in this world that is THAT important to him. He just stood there. His mind on the brink of breaking completely. He's only been like this once before. We had to get Zoro out of here. I was forced to pry Luffy's hands off of Zoro. Once Luffy let go, Calder proceeded to get Zoro in the car, but it proved to be quite the struggle...

"Hurry up! Get em in the car already! C'mon HURRY!" I could hear sirens blaring towards us.

"Well Sorry! But he's a bit heavy you know! Maybe if you HELPED this wouldn't take so long!" Blood was falling everywhere. How could this happen?!

"Ugh...OH SHIT, they found us, hurry just throw him in the back and start driving! Go back to your place, we will catch up later, JUST GO!" The military was closing in on us now, and there were only a few openings left for a car to get through. It was up to me and Luffy to get Calder a safe way through and out of here. Then it dawned on me. Where would he go? We can't go home anymore, our faces are on the news, no doubt. **Where would we go...**


	4. Chapter 3-The Man Who Broke Him

I heard the engine rev up...I heard the ground shift as I pushed off it. I saw the car drive towards the single open spot left in the police formation that surrounded us. I saw a giant fist slam into the cars and cops that were trying to move to block off Calder from getting past. I felt the tremors, and the ground shaking as he repeatedly destroyed the cars and tanks and helicopters that surrounded us. Just then, I saw it. They had gotten out safely, Calder was down the road, and Luffy was a bigger problem than Zoro getting away right now, atleast that's what the cops thought.

"They're out...we should start moving now, lets get out of here Luffy" I said as I looked at his shaking body. He was mad. No, he wasn't just mad, he was furious. He just stood there unmoving, catching his breath it seemed, but i realized that he was just now coming back into reality after being thrown into a violent battle between his morals and his anger. As he came to his senses, he started looking around frantically, as if he had just lost something important to him. He started crying, and screaming Zoro's name. I didn't know what to say, so I just started crying too. It's something I have always done, picked up on someone elses feelings and emotions when i'm near them. When he saw me crying he stopped and just looked at me sad. He really was like a little kid, if you make him think that he made you cry, he stops.

"Why are you crying?" He sniffled, and looked at me. The worry just felt terrible, being that he was the one who almost lost his first mate and not me. I mean HOW could someone be so caring?

"Because you are..." What was I supposed to respond?

"Well stop, no more crying for now...we need to get out of here and catch up to your friend and take care of Zoro" He suddenly became the leader of the situation. Where did that even come from? His unbelievable resolve just became way too real.

"Ok, I think I know where Calder took Zoro, but we have to move now if we are going to even catch them before he leaves state..." I said, Now worried if I was even right about where Calder would take Zoro.

"Cool, let's get out of here then, I think i can still hear those siren thingys that brought more of those bad people..." He was so oblivious...He was like a little kid.

"Im going to call Calder just incase. I'm getting a bad feeling about where he is actually taking Zoro...he gets a little crazy when he gets scared.." Now I knew for a fact that Calder wasn't taking Zoro anywhere safe, let alone out of state. He was probably taking him back to his house. Which meant that if the military hadn't found out where we lived already, they would soon, and they would got straight to Calder's place and find Zoro. This was bad, how were we supposed to deal with this? The phone started ringing. It rang, rang, rang, and finally voicemailed me.

"DAMMIT CALDER THE WORST TIME TO NOT PICK UP YOUR PHONE!" I screamed as I hit call again. Our best option had just become going back to Calder's house, and hoping that he didn't leave state or go to a fucking hospital...

"Zach...I hear the sirens again.." Luffy spoke up.

"Ah shit! C'mon let's go this way, we should be able to get out of Downtown this way, and the cops shouldn't realize where we are going to we could shake them off if they follow us." I responded. I'm still not sure where all of this confidence is coming from but I like it. Then the phone rang.

"Oh! It's Calder! Yes he called back!" I yelled.

"Hello, Is this Zach?" A mysterious voice spoke into the phone. Millions of thoughts and worries flew through my head, but one stuck. They got caught.

"Yes, who is this I am speaking with?" I responded. This voice seemed _familiar_..but I couldn't pin it. Looking over at Luffy gave me the last clue I needed to complete the puzzle of this person's identity.

"Oh? You don't recognize my voice? Well, I'm sure Luffy does. Isn't that right Luffy? Does my voice bring back some memories? I hope you remember well what I did 2 years ago, because I'm about to do it again...Wont that be so fun? I can't wait to break you all over again." The voice laughed, and we heard a scream in the backround.

"**AKAINU!** Don't you DARE touch my friend!" I screamed. Luffy was paralyzed, and all I saw was fear. _Fear and Bloodlust_.


	5. Chapter 4-The Forbidden Fruits

**~The call with Akainu continues~**

"Ohhhh don't you worry my young pirate...I won't lay a finger on your little friend, but no promises go for the Pirate Hunter here." Akainu was taunting us, he was taunting Luffy.

"What do you want for the both of them? I'll give you whatever you want just don't hurt Zoro or Calder! PLEASE!" Luffy had grabbed the phone out my hand and started yelling into it. He was frantic. Unable to decipher fantasy from reality.

"Whatever I want? Hmmm sounds like and amazing deal..How about this. We fight. Me and you. I have no marines to back me up so there won't be any tricks. Just me and you. What do say?" He was planning something...I could feel it..but it didn't matter to Luffy he was going to fight him.

"Deal, if I win then we get Calder and Zoro back. If you win...you can kill me." Luffy sounded both angry and defeated at the same time. I knew that he had just played right into Akainu's plans, but I didn't care either, I wanted my friend back.

"Oh, and one more thing Mugiwara, I hear the government of this land has found quite a few devil fruits...and that a certain brother's fruit is apart of those fruits" That was all Akainu said before he hung up.

Now realizing what it meant that, Ace's fruit had emerged once again, Luffy fell to his knees. In his mind he just lost another brother."Maybe he lied Luffy, maybe he is just trying to get to you! We don't know if Sabo is really dead!"

I tried and tried to comfort him but he wouldn't listen, so I decided to look up an article that talked about mysterious and weird looking fruits. Then I saw the pile, there had to be 50 of them there. There were even some I recognized. But two stood out. The Mera-Mera no mi, and The Gomu-Gomu no mi. Then I realized how Ace's fruit showed up here. It seems as if this universe is n a collision with Luffy's universe, which is slowly bringing things from their universe to ours. I thought that Luffy was the first thing to come over, but he wasn't! It was the devil fruit! And because nobody in this world was a user at the time, they started spawning in fruits that were already eaten by people who were coming over later.

"Luffy! Sabo might still be alive! Infact I'm positive he's alive!" He must've thought I was joking because he didn't move an inch. It took some explaining, but he finally believed me, and waned to go get those devil fruits from wherever they were.

"Where are they being kept?" He asked. There was no emotion in his voice at that moment. He had one goal, and that was saving Zoro and Calder. In his mind to do that, he needed to get me a devil fruit.

**Hours later**

We knew that before we could attack the military base that had the fruits, we needed to prepare, but nobody could have ever prepared for what was about to happen...

"Zach...I'm hungry! Are we there yet?" Luffy moaned and groaned the entire time we drove to the base. I was a pretty terrible driver and didn't have my license. But not having a license doesn't really matter when your marked as an enemy of the country you're in.

"We are close, just about another 10 minutes and well be there. Now remember Luffy, we can't just go barging in destroying everything in sight, we need a plan. Something that will let us find out what building they are hiding the fruits in." I had no idea what he was going to do when we got there, but I did know that he hadn't listened to me at all. As we approached the base, I could see crowds of people lined up at the gate, apparently protesting something. As a took another look at the signs they were holding I could see what was written.

""Oh great. They think the weird looking fruits are the products of a nuclear spill. Just wonderful. At least that means that no one will be eating one anytime soon." I said to Luffy. Or I would've said it to Luffy had he still been in the car. When I looked up at the now dispersed crowd, I saw a boy with a straw hat, and a very big arm.

"Did he really just do that?"I said under my breath as I got out of the car. I was hoping that he might have not started destroying things yet, but as the dust cleared all I saw was him dropping guards, and tanks...

"ARE YOU CRAZY!?" I yelled at him, completely positive that the question I had just asked was rhetorical

"Yes!" He said back to me as he ran along the cement. I swear I never gained so much respect for one person in my life in THAT short of time.

"Ugh, what will I do with you...?" I muttered, still running. At some point in time Luffy gained interest in a large building surrounded by guards and and military personnel. That seemed WAY too obvious a place to keep something of value, but to be honest our military wasn't very smart.

"Zach! I think that building might be important!" He said as he looked back at me. I swear he was the SLOWEST human being on the planet. Was he even human though?

"Yea! Why do you think we are running to it dumbass?! No c'mon we have to get inside! Start destroying things" Before I could even blink the entirety of the building's perimeter was engulfed in rubble and tank parts.

As we entered the building Luffy destroyed most of it, breaking walls with people, breaking people with walls, he did everything to get to the top floor. Well, as we got there and opened it up the temperature dropped. I saw a larger than life man standing in the middle of the room. He had a small leather bag slung over his shoulder, and a green trenchcoat. He was holding a light-blue fruit that was decorated with cube-like features and a eerie mist that surrounded it. He held it up and looked at us.

"Oh, Mugiwara? What are the chances?" He said as he looked at Luffy. Luffy lost his enthusiasm and looked at the man. But he didn't look angry or on defense, just spooked. Like he'd seen a ghost. I knew soon enough who this man was, and as he continued to speak I wondered just how many people have come over already.

"Making friends as usual I see...Well I'm just here because I heard that this place had quite the large amount of devil fruits...can you imagine how surprised I was to see my own power in the group?"Kuzan said. His eyes seemed to be focused on me and me alone, barely paying any attention to Luffy at all.

"And who is this person? I don't remember you...then again I don't..mmm..remember a lot of things" he said, yawning between words. He seemed so laid back. As. If his sole reason for asking me that question was to actually know my name.

"My name is Zach D. Vitale...that's Zach being my first name.." I said attempting to avoid any confusion. When I looked at Kuzan, I saw him staring at me. His eyes were cold and unfeeling, but at the same time comforting, as if he we're trying to tell me that I am safe while he is there.

"Kuzan, I want your help with something, you can say no, but I want you to hear me out" Luffy said to him. He seemed interested, and aside from flash freezing the entire military base, he seemed pretty free to listen.

"Akainu has taken Zoro he wants to fight me 1 on 1. I know that you and him fought, I need you to give me some tips or info on his weak points." Luffy suddenly became very mature, as if he completely understood the gravity of the situation.

"That sounds like fun, but how exactly did Zoro get captured, he's not exactly weak.." Kuzan trailed off into what sounded like the beginning of a surprise nap.

"He was shot, his haki was unable to detect a fast moving object and it hit him in the chest. I'll tell you the rest later, but I want to get these Devl Fruits out of here. So let's head out." I said to Kuzan. He seemed pretty willing to do what I said, but I wasn't sure if he really was going to listen to me. As we walked around the lab, I realized that the Devil Fruits were each given a display case. When I saw it I froze. I was hoping that we wouldn't find that damn power. I was hoping, in the back of my mind, that it would never exist in this world. I tried to say something.

"Ya...Y...Mi..." I was shaking.

"Zach, did you say something. Luffy asked as he wandered towards me with ace's fruit in hand.

"Look what I found! It's Ace's fruit! Ohhhhh I can't wait to see who will eat this...Will it be Nami? Zoro? Sanji? Usopp? Franky? No, they all say they don't want powers...Oh I have an idea! Maybe you could eat it Zach!" He looked at me wide eyed, all expectant of an answer, but I just stood there. Trembling in fear.

"Zach?" Luffy said, as he waved a hand in front of my face.

"Look..." I saidpointing a finger at the purple fruit sitting in the case, surrounded by a dark aura.

"It that power...The Yami-Yami no mi..."


	6. Chapter 5-A Choice

I heard the loud thump of the bag of devil fruits as it fell out of Luffy's hands and collided with the ground. He stood there frozen, staring with anger at the heinous power sitting in front of him. Kuzan didn't bother to come over to look at what had us in this state of terror, he knew it was here, but didn't have any emotional attachment to the cursed fruit as Luffy did. The again neither did I, so why was I feeling like this?

"Did you know him?" Kuzan finally spoke up. "Did you know Ace?" He asked me. Luffy looked at me, with not only crazy-wide eyes, but questioning and hurt emotions splattered on his face. He looked like he just watched a crew member die in front of him, or a brother perhaps. I suddenly realized how this all looked to Luffy. First off he hadn't known who I was, nor my name just a day ago, yet I seemed to know everything about him and his crew. About his life, his family...his pain. Things he never told anyone, not even his crew. How had I known about Sabo? How had I known about Ace? These thoughts must've been flying through his head.

"I didn't know him personally, but I knew him. I knew him the same way I knew your name, I even know your old name, Aokiji. I know a lot more than even you know about your crew, Luffy. There are a lot of things I can't explain right now, but I will later. We need to focus on getting these fruits out of this place, and saving Zoro and Calder." I seemed like the most confident one in the room, but I also looked like someone who was pulling strings. Controlling every thing around me.

"I believe you, but you promise me that you will tell me everything later on." Luffy said with his head down. His hand was clutching his brother's fruit like it was the cure to a plague. Hard. He walked up to me and told me to hold out my hand. As he placed it in my palm, I could feel the heat resonating off it.

"I trust you. I trust you as much as I trust one of my crew members, so please, show me that you deserve my trust." Luffy's eyes were serious, strong and powerful. He was completely sure about what he had told me to do. But I still wasn't even sure about what would happen if two people possessed the same power in this world.

"Before you do that, don't you want to make sure that it's safe..ah..hh" Kuzan said to us as he started dozing off. He was right, we even had the means to test it, as both the Hie-Hie no mi and the Gomu-Gomu no mi were both here. The thing is that if something were to happen, who would it happen to? The original user or the new one? There were so any different factors to this. Finally I decided we could test it on a guard, and with Luffy's permission I used the Gomu-Gomu no mi for testing.

"Here goes nothing" I said as I shoved the fruit into a unconscious guards mouth. For a few seconds he layed there. Then it started to happen. Luffy started screaming and so did the guard. They rolled around on the ground, looking as if they were fighting to see who got to keep the power, but then it stopped. The screaming, the movement, time...it felt that way at least. As Luffy stood up, he tested to see if he still had his powers.

"Yosh! I still have it!" He screamed as his arm stretched across the room. The guard was still on the ground unconscious. I walked over to him and pulled on his arm, and it stretched... Few moments of silence lasted until Kuzan spoke up.

"Well, that's one mystery figured out. Now to find out if two fruits can be eaten." With those words he motioned over to the guard holding a random fruit. Knowing what this would do didn't stop me from staying still. I wanted to know if the rules were the same. My curiosity controlled my morals. As he forced the fruit into the mans mouth, a violent reaction was displayed almost immediately, but the man wasn't dead, at least not yet. We all stood there watching as the 'Test subject' rolled on the ground. He screamed and yelled. Then it was over. The man stoodup. Alive. Immediately Kuzan froze him and smashed his body. Before we could even understand what was happening, the man's body was in shards. A few seconds later I felt another weight land in my hand. At that moment I had two different sensations in each of my hands. My left was cold, dense, and cube-like. My right was hot, light, and fiery. When I looked down I saw two things.

A light-blue colored fruit, decorated with cube-like features, and an eerie mist surrounding it.

And

A orange-red colored fruit, decorated with fire-like features, and a hot aura surrounding it.

"Its your choice," Kuzan said.

"Or he could just eat them both," Luffy said, smiling.

I had a choice


	7. Chapter 6-His Future, His Past

"_4,300 dead, 1,700 severely wounded. These are the results of yesterday's attack of the military base in north Minnesota. There are also near 500 million dollars in property damage, from the countless tanks and attack helicopters destroyed, to the base itself being completely frozen. That's all the information we were able to recieve as of right now, but the motive was clear. The large amount of strange looking fruits were all stolen in the attack. More on the story later." The news switched to a different topic about some mountain range that seems to be forming along the north to south pole, like a ring around our world..._

_~A Few Hours Later In An Abandoned Warehouse~_

I could feel it flowing through my veins, my mind, my blood was merging with it's power, but I also felt unimaginable pain shooting through my limbs and torso. Maybe taking a bite out of both at the same time wasn't the best idea. Luffy and Kuzan sat and watched as sat tied up screaming. I couldn't see very well, but they didn't look worried, more impressed. As I continued to writhe in pain, I noticed that the sensation started to weaken, 'was it going away?' I asked myself. Suddenly it all came to a stop, my pain, my power surge, everything. Immediately I felt a flow, no a stampede of knowledge burst into my mind. I suddenly knew how to use my new powers, and what their weaknesses were. When I calmed down, I tried to stand up, but I was still tied up. Luffy stood up to come untie me but was beaten to it when the ropes either burst into flame or froze solid and shattered.

"It worked..." Mumbled under his breath. "It really worked!." He was happy. He ran up and hugged me as I stood up, Kuzan sitting in his chair observing my movements. It seemed as though he was unsure about how two logias worked together. Of course he saw that the best at to test this was to shoot a giant spear of ice at my body. Immediately I reacted by turning into fire, but I seemed to also turn the other half of my body into ice, creating steam that floated around my previous position. As I re-materialized next to Luffy I immediately started screaming at him.

"WHAT THE HELL ASSHOLE, YOU COULD'VE KILLED ME! WHAT IF I DIDN'T HAVE THE KNOWLEDGE TO KNOW HOW TO BE INTANGEABLE!? HUH?! WHAT WOULD YOU HAVE DONE THEN!?" He stayed calm and collected the entire time I screamed at him. He seemed ready to respond, but decided not to as the T.V. mentioned something about putting bounties on our heads. When we all looked, the bounties were small, compared to the bounties of Luffy's world, but for our world, bounties this size had never been seen before. 65 million for me. 75 million for Luffy. 83 million for Kuzan.

"D...Did I just read that right? Did that just say that we have bounties!?" I started panicking, sure I was ready to have a bounty that was worth like, 1 million, but not over twice the size of the Most Wanted Man in the world! That is until he was killed, but still!

"Yea! But they're so low! What happened to my 400 million?!" Luffy said, pouting like a little kid.

"I agree, I expected the bounties to be higher, but think of it like this. This is a New World, and that means that this bounty is your starting bounty. A starting bounty of 85-..I mean 75 million is unheard of." Kuzan suddenly seemed less comforting to Luffy and more praisinhot himself. The problem with bounties was that now we couldn't go anywhere, no bars, no hotels, no credit cards or even leaving the country! As far as the government was concerned, we were terrorists, and we weren't going to escape.

"Shit..." I said as I glanced at the time. We had to get to Calder's house and save him and Zoro. Akainu was there, and he told us to come within three days, and it'd already been two. Luffy and Kuzan started packing up and headed for the door as I stood there. I couldn't lose him. He was one of my closest friends, and I didn't want to lose him. Luffy poked his head back in the door.

"Hey, we kind of need you our here. Neither of us really know how to drive one of these things." He said with an innocent smile, and kid eyes. He looked at me like I was some sort of older brother. I suddenly understood why. I wasn't sure if I was ready to be seen that way, I had never really had any siblings. Other than two people. One of which I haven't seen in a long time. The other being a girl whom I consider my younger sister, but she doesn't even live in the state anymore, so I don't see her often either..but being looked at by him with such a trusting smile and happy eyes reminded me of how I once looked at that person, the person who I haven't seen in years. _My older brother..._

* * *

><p><strong>NOTE:This chapter is short for 2 reasons. 1. I thought up this chapter in a dream, but this is all there was to it, and 2. I really need to know where to go from this point in the story, so I will wait for some advice from you all until I update! Thanks for reading hope you like the new chapter! (also btw the cube-like block if you didn't figure out is the hie-hie no mi or Kuzan's fruit, the blocks and light blue are how I imagined it)<strong>  
><strong>Hey! Thanks for reading! I just thought that I would take a minute to address one thing. The last paragraph is based off of something true. I need to know if you want me to use the Info I put in the last paragraph or just keep it to add depth to my character. Reviews and favs are appreciated always looking for advice.<strong>


	8. Chapter 7-The Rescue and The Plan

**Hey Everyone! SO I finally got some help to write this chapter from my best-friend. His name is the shower and he gives me all my ideas ^_^. anyway I hope you like this chapter. to me it felt kinda forced and lengthy but i like it anyway. The story will be moving A LOT faster now. i'll spend about a chapter per crew member starting with sanji. But from there you guys can control who I go with next. Also I do need feedback as to how you are enjoying it, and whether or not certain characters should get a DF or not. I do plan on giving Calder 2 DF powers. Mainly cuz the friend he is based off wont stop annoying me about it Q_Q. ANyway hope u enjoy!**

* * *

><p>The drive to Calder's house was slow. Tension filled the air as we parked a few blocks away from the house. As we go out of the car, Luffy didn't move. I went to try to snap him out of his trance, but he looked at me wide-eyed.<p>

"I don't want to lose another one..." He choked on his words as he spoke. I never stopped to think how much Zoro meant to him. He was basically another brother to Luffy, and after losing one brother to Akainu, I knew that if he lost Zoro to him too that Luffy would break. 'What should I say?' I thought. Kuzan seemed to not be paying much attention to the situation, but he was. Infact he payed more attention to the little details than I did.

"You lost your brother because you were weak." Kuzan stated. He never even bothered to turn around to look at Luffy when he said it. Luffy's eyes had widened. His pupils were so small that I could barely see them. One more push would send him over the edge, and Kuzan was charging straight towards Luffy.

"But you aren't weak anymore. You're strong." Kuzan said. I slowly realized what he was doing. The best way to help someone get through trauma is by having them re-live it, then give them the strength to get through it that time. That is what Kuzan was doing. Reminding Luffy that the reason he lost Ace was no longer there. Luffy wasn't weak anymore. He was strong.

Now let's get going, you have nakama to protect don't you?" Kuzan walked off, freezing areas he stepped on. He was ready to fight. He had been ready to fight since he got into this world. As Luffy stood up, he looked up at me and asked me a question.

"Yes, yes I did Luffy, but that isn't important now." I said as I closed the door. He followed after me as we ran to catch up to Kuzan.

Walking towards Calder's house was the most intense thing ever. Anyone who was out for a walk immediately stopped and called the cops at the sight of our faces. I was afraid. Not because the Police or Military would show up, no. Because this was a huge neighborhood, and a fight between 4 devil fruit users was about to happen. I knew that the entire neighborhood was going to be destroyed and almost nobody was going to survive, but none of that mattered when I thought about the danger the world would be in if Zoro died. Luffy went into a mental state of pure pain and despair after Ace's death. He was unaware of what he was doing, and he was pretty damn destructive. If Zoro died here, who knows how many people would die? Eventually we got to Calder's house, and to our surprise Akainu was sitting right on the front porch. He wasn't alone though. He wasn't even capable of fighting.

"Zehahahahahahaah! Mugiwara! We meet again! I see that this guy had some of your friends held hostage. Don't worry, I took great care of them. The Pirate Hunter has never been better! You can thank me later...I'll be leaving now, see you around!" The large, hairy man started walking away. Blackbeard. Yonkou, first known user of 2 or more Devil Fruit powers, and one of the men responsible for Ace's death. Luffy was staring daggers. You could practically feel the blood lust flowing from him. As Blackbeard walked away, he turned his attention to a half-dead Akainu. Luffy Started punching him. Blood went everywhere. Akainu, awake but unable to move was screaming in pain. The Marine HQ Fleet-Admiral. At the mercy of a 19 year-old kid. Luffy would have killed him if it weren't for the surprise tank shell that hit the street next to us. This seemed to snap Luffy out of it.

"Cmon Luffy lets grab Zoro and Calder and go, leave him. He's dead anyways..." He seemed to listen to me and grabbed Zoro. I grabbed calder, and we ran out the door. As we came back outside, we saw quite the sight; Three Attack helicopters, Five tanks, and about 200 Solders sat in front of us, surrounding the house. A normal human beings reaction to this would be to surrender. But since we had two people who could flash-freeze an entire city in a millisecond this was not the case. Kuzan Immediately froze everything that was touching the ground. 200 Men, the entire neighborhood, and 5 tanks. Frozen completely. I saw that the helicopters weren't destroyed yet, so I threw a few waves of fire at them, melting the metal and crashing them. Now that the path was cleared out, we started to run for the car, but discovered that the military had destroyed it. All the other cars we completely frozen too, so we had no way out. We weren't in danger. But if we couldn't find a way to leave the city, then we weren't going to last much longer without more fighting. We started walking, and eventually came upon a blockade of police cars.

"OK, now this time we leave one so that we can use it. Understand?" I said to Kuzan. He acknowledged me, but seemed to ignore the sarcasm in my voice.

* * *

><p><em>Having broken through the blockade, we stole a cop car. Leaving Minneapolis in search of the rest of the crew. Zoro and Calder woke up a few hours after we left the city and were filled in on the situation. Zoro is angry that we didn't kill Akainu when we could have. He also doesn't know that Blackbeard saved his life.<em>

* * *

><p>"So Captain who do you want to find first?" Zoro said. We had taken a break along the side of an abandoned road. I was checking a map, looking at the news and trying to keep myself from flash-freezing or turning places into scorching wastelands when I sneezed. That's when I spotted it. A news report about a Violent, Perverted cook that was running around New York City criticizing people's food. A picture showed a blonde man in a black suit, with a yellow undershirt. He was smoking and kicking a taco truck into oblivion.<p>

"Guys...I think I found Sanji." I showed them the article and pictures and they all agreed that was their cook. Zoro scoffed at the idea of Sanji being the first one they pick up, but I knew he was glad his friend was okay. The next thing that came up was the Devil Fruits. We had completely forgotten about them in all the commotion, but I had always carried the bag with me. I looked at Calder and Zoro and told them about how Devil Fruits worked in this world. Zoro didn't seem to completely understand what I had said, but went with it. Calder however was baffled. He had found out that I had eaten 2 Devil Fruits, but was in too much pain from being tortured by Akainu to think about it. Now that I brought it up again, he started shooting questions. After about 30 minutes of answering questions, I started going through the bag hoping to find 3 certain Devil Fruits. I told Calder he could choose which 2 he wanted to eat. The Devil Fruits were all different in shape, barely resembling the fruits they once were. One was covered in bristles, it might have been a kiwi at one point, but now it was about 4 times the size of a kiwi and a deep Navy-Blue. It had weird-looking spikes hanging in the middle of it that looked like fangs. The second one looked like it possessed a full grape-vine, as there were small Dark-Violet colored grape-like fruits connected to stems, though they were quite large, about the size of golf ball each. The third fruit looked something like a pineapple, but had a Deep-Crimson color. Almost like magma...Calder looked at them all and then asked me what each of them was.

"I'm not sure about the first 2, but that last one. It might just be the Magu-Magu no mi...Akainu's fruit" Kuzan answered. He seemed pretty knowledgeable about the Devil Fruits. Then Zoro spoke up.

"How many of those did you grab anyway?" He said. He seemed curious, but that was it, nothing else.

"About 50. We took everything the base had found. When I was bagging some of them we found some pretty familiar ones though." I answered. It's true we did find some familiar fruits. Kuzan's, Ace's, Akainu's, Blackbeard's, and I could have sworn that I grabbed one that reminded me of Marco's fruit...As I dug through my bag I noticed a few that looked out-of-place. There was a Blue and Yellow fruit that looked like it had wings. When I grabbed it I felt this surge of power flow through me, almost as if the fruit itself was so powerful that not just _anyone_ could eat it. Another fruit was pure white with cracks lining it. The same feeling went through me as I picked up the fruit. There was no mistaking the Identities of these fruits. Whitebeard's Gura-Gura no mi, and Marco the Phoenix's Tori-Tori no mi: Model Phoenix, a Mythical Zoan type!

"You're holding a hell of a lot of power in your hands now." Kuzan said. Referring to the fruits alone. That's when I realized how much this world was going to change. That's when I thought back to the new reports that had gone on in the background this entire time. The reports about large landmasses splitting off from continents. The reports about a giant mountain that was forming an under-sea ring around the world. The reports about The Caribbean experiencing random onsets of extreme weather. It wasn't just the people of their universe that were colliding, but the physical worlds themselves were becoming one. **These changes would bring out a whole other side of humanity. It's desperate side.**


	9. Chapter 8-The First to be Found!

_ That's when I realized how much this world was going to change. That's when I thought back to the new reports that had gone on in the background this entire time. The reports about large landmasses splitting off from continents. The reports about a giant mountain that was forming an under-sea ring around the world. The reports about The Caribbean experiencing random onsets of extreme weather. It wasn't just the people of their universe that were colliding, but the physical worlds themselves were becoming one. __**These changes would bring out a whole other side of humanity. It's desperate side.**_

The earth shook. We had just entered New York City when an earthquake hit. This was no _normal_ earthquake though, this was huge. This earthquake was so big that not only did it rip the borders of the north-east states apart, but it fully severed the landmass from the entire country! This earthquake continued for a few minutes. Rupturing and destroying cities, lives and homes. As we took a moment to gain our bearings, we noticed that not only was half of New York City destroyed, but it had become an island. Though it wasn't very far off the mainland yet, it was drifting. Wide-eyed and scared I rushed back to the car that I didn't know I got out of. Just then, I saw him. An average height man with blonde hair and blue eyes. He wore an expensive looking black suit, with a gray dress shirt underneath and a light-blue tie. He emerged from the flames that engulfed half of New York and carried with him 3 unconscious women. He wore an expensive looking black suit, with a gray dress shirt underneath and a light-blue tie. As he stood in all his glory he saw us. After making sure the women were safe, he sprinted towards us. Dodging a flying kick, I soon realized it was aimed for Zoro.

"Look what you did you damn marimo!" Sanji yelled furiously. A tick mark appeared on Zoro's head as he jumped up, drawing his blade and pointing it at the cooks throat.

"What makes you think _I_ did this?! I don't just go around destroying cities you know!" Zoro yelled back. Not even a minute and they were already at each other's throats...

"Sanji! Zoro! STOP!" I yelled. Quickly Zoro turned around glaring at me, and Sanji did the same. Zoro wasn't looking _at_ me he was looking _through_ me. I felt a chill go down my spine and even as I knew the answer I still wondered if Zoro was actually the captain. Sanji however just looked confused.

"Who the hell are you?" He started towards me. As he approached I felt close to the same intensity flowing off him as Zoro. They weren't evenly matched in strength, but they were definitely even in the power of intimidation.

"I...I'm Zach...Nice to meet you. I _think _I'm your new crew member so I hope we can get along?" I didn't even know what to do. And when I lose my thoughts, my inner Minnesotan comes out and says everything as a question.

"How the hell am I supposed to know asshole?!" He yelled aiming a kick for my head. It would have sent me flying if I didn't have devil fruit powers. But watching him trip after putting a lot of power into a kick then kicking nothing was priceless. As his expression evened out I could tell he knew I was a devil fruit user. He seemed to take mental note of that for future kicking experiments. Regardless the situation, we had found Sanji. That is all that mattered here. That left 6 more people. But they would have to wait. The city, no the _country_ was falling apart. There was nothing we could do either. Forget Luffy and Zoro and Sanji and everyone from _their_ universe. How were _we_ going to adapt to these changes? As the island known as New York City floated out into the ocean the screams of families were drowned out by the ever-present destruction caused by the falling buildings and fires raging. The country's biggest population was just destroyed, and completely severed from society. How were we going to get off? _**These changes would bring out a whole other side of humanity. It's desperate side.**_

**Thankyou so much to the people that have been reviewing. It really helps and gets me the motivation to post more. Hearing that people enjoy it enough to tell me that they like it is awesome. I know this chapter whas kind of short, possibly the shortest, but I have an idea that I am not sure about. Also for a little status update on characters in the story!  
>1. Luffy - 19 years old. Devil fruit- 1 Status: Alive and un-injured<strong>

**2. Zoro - 21 years old. Devil fruit- 0 Status: Alive and un-injured besides a few scratches and bruises left over**

**3. Sanji - 21 years old. Devil fruit- 0 Status: Alive and slightly hurt from the destruction of NYC**

**4. Kuzan - 49 years old. Devil fruit- 1 Status: Alive and un-injured**

**5. Zach - 17 years old. Devil fruit- 2 Status: Alive and un-injured**

**6. Calder - 18 years old. Devil fruit- 0 Status: Alive and still recovering. **

**7. Akainu - 55 years old. Devil fruit- 1 Status: Unknown**

**8. Blackbeard - 40 years old. Devil fruit- 2 Status Unknown**

**I'll try to do this every time something significant happens to one of the characters so you guys can keep up on the status of the characters.**


	10. Chapter 9-Finding Our Way

**Hello, just a quick notice! Anything sentence in italics is the thought process of the character that that paragraph is in the POV of. So this first paragraph being in the POV of a nameless Geologist will have all italics be his thoughts. this was for clarity! Also read below after this extra long chapter just for you guys!**

* * *

><p><strong> 2 Weeks ago at a geology station in the antarctic...<strong>

"Sir, Sir! You have to see this!" The man trembled with fear as he held the papers containing his findings. _What had he just found? What does any of it even mean? A giant mountain? That's crazy! How could this even be possible right? _He proceeded to hand the papers to his boss and back away.

"Wha...What is this? Are you sure?" His boss said back to him. The boss had always been a calm man, never once had he seen his boss yell or scream at any of his co-workers, but this was a different calm. This was a calm that told everyone around the boss to run and hide, because if he was acting like **this**, then that meant something terrible was happening.

"Yes, very sure...though I do wish I wasn't" The man continued to tell his boss of the situation. The more he described it the crazier it seemed..._Oh great, look at his face. He looks terrified! Well what else was I supposed to do? A giant freaking mountain range was about to form in the middle of the world! What am I going to do?! Oh god please tell me this is a dream oh please god plea-_ His thoughts cut off by the sound of his boss clearing his throat.

"Attention everyone. Something big is about to happen. It is going to happen very fast, and very dangerously. A large mountain range composed of a strange rock is forming on the sea floor. The cause for alarm however is that it does not stop at a certain place...It creates a ring around the entire world..Effectively splitting the world and civilization in half. This mountain range is now believed to be the cause of the unusual earthquakes in Latin America and Australia as the mountain will cut those land masses in half. There is no stopping this. It will eventually surface around Antarctica and the Poles. The world as we know it is coming to an end, but life is not. Please prepare to pack up and leave this station. You will all be going home. Please do not repeat what I have said to anyone. It will all be public information soon but please wait." And with that his speech was over. The boss had just disclosed the end of the world to the 15 scientists that worked out in the middle of the antarctic studying plate tectonics. After a few minutes of the situation sinking in the first scream was heard. _Nancy...she has family in Australia...I hope they stay safe when this all blows up..For now we need to get out of here and report this to all the nations..this is something we cannot simply keep from the public..._

* * *

><p><strong>Present day...<strong>

_The screams, the fire, the ash, the snow. All of these things mixed in a wondrous display of death and fury. At first glance it was quite beautiful..The read and white paving the streets as it became tinted with grays...but then I realize that the red comes from the blood of the thousands of bodies that lines the streets and stuck out of burning buildings. I realize the gray comes from the ash that is sticking to all of those bodies, creating a natural casket as it smothered the ones who were alive, and encased the ones who were dead. But the snow was still pure. It was still beautiful and pure. It wasn't a result of some violent massacre brought on by the largest and most populated city in America being severed from its only connection to society, it was a result of the water in clouds cooling down to a solid state and falling down as the cold and unique flakes that they are. I guess it's not as beautiful when you say it like that but it's still pure. As I looked down I realized that my hands were on fire. Well, one of them was, the other one had sharp layers of ice crawling up my skin. Like a disease or a rash spreading. I was mad, angry, sad, vengeful, and most of all, helpless. All of this power and I stood there helpless. I stood there as my own people, my country, was destroyed in front of me. Is this what people felt like during 9/11? During the Holocaust? It must have been. To stand and watch people lose their lives right in front of you is something that is so unbearable that I didn't even realize I had frozen everything in sight except for the people. I somehow managed to pull off the greatest control of my power without even wanting to. How lame was that? It took awhile to realized that not only had the buildings and roads and cars been frozen. The fire, the smoke, the explosions, and anything else that was destroying the City of Lights was frozen as well. As I started to unfreeze I looked over at the people next to me. The only people I had left that I could trust. By now my family was either dead, or captured. Hopefully the latter. I couldn't handle anymore than that..I needed these people. They were my crew now, my family._

"Calder..." I stared at him. How could he do it? He was staying composed and still had a faint smile on his face. I could see the hurt behind his eyes, but he was still smiling.._How was he able to do it? He was stronger than me. But in a way he was weaker than me too. By hiding his pain, he would end up having to get rid of it. Depending on the situation it could be bad...He needed to cry, but I would leave him be for now. As long as he cried later on..._

"Zach..let's try to find a way off of here...Maybe we can find a raft or a boat..." Calder tried to continue but it all caught up to him. He was traumatized. His tears started falling but never hit the ground. Luffy caught him before he could fall to the ground. As he sat there holding Calder I couldn't help but listen to what he was saying...

"They...they're all dead...I saw this kid...he was yelling for his mom...I saw him get crushed under a falling building..." He sat there attempting to further speak but all he could get out were sobs.._This is horrible..the most populated city in the country wiped out in a matter of hours...how will we recover from this? No. It's not **we anymore**...It's they. How will **they** recover from this? We have been marked as terrorists...In fact this will probably all be blamed on us too..I can see it now..'Terrorist clique destroys New York City killing millions' plastered everywhere with our faces and bounties in the newspaper. The people back home will probably hate me, my parents and family will hate me, everyone but the people I am with now will hate me. The people who know the truth, the whole truth, and the only truth.._

"Oi! You guys I think I see something out there! A ship..Maybe?" Kuzan broke the ice as he started border-line yelling. He had run up to the shore er... break in the bridge and was now yelling back about something that was sunny..._Wait...No...How lucky are we? We can't be this lucky..No no no no. _My thoughts were confirmed when Luffy started yelling.

"SUNNY! YOU FOUND US!" He started sprinting towards the edge of the bridge, completely ignoring the rubble that surrounded him. The buildings and shattered glass that remained falling and broken in the middle of the streets and highways. The death that surrounded him. All of it was gone within a few moments. Moments that were filled with the overwhelming joy of seeing someone he cared about safe. He was able to discard his remorse and anger because he saw a friend who he thought he lost. People who didn't know him would call him heartless, but the people who did know him, the people who know that he discards even his own pain and sorrow at the sight of a friend, would call him something else. They would call him a king.

* * *

><p>As we boarded the Sunny I realized just how big she actually was. It was amazing. The boards didn't creak when I walked on them and the grass was real and wonderful. As I explored further I realized that nobody was on the ship before we got on it. The ship found us. I smiled at that and moved to the men's quarters. It was enormous. A cabin the size of my basement, filled with beds and hammocks above the beds. The first thing I saw though was the number of beds. There were 10 beds. 3 of which were completely untouched. The covers straight and a light dust covering them. These beds were meant for future crew members...<em>Do we really deserve all of this? It still doesn't feel real...The fact that we are pirates in a world where Pirates stopped existing 300 some years ago..We are probably the first pirates on the sea that have flown a black flag for years too. This is insane..<em>

"Oi! Zach where'd you go?" Luffy started yelling. I could hear Sanji and Zoro yelling at each other as they fought on the deck. I stood where I was for a moment before responding. Just taking in the sight. The out-of-order beds and sheets strewn around the hammocks. The countless bones near a hammock that were poorly hidden by Luffy after his 'secret midnight snacks' and the empty sake bottles at the foot of the bed under it. _Zoro and Luffy..._ The violin case and an orange scarf of feathers lying next to it. _Brook..._The extra pair of black dress shoes at the foot of a bed resting under Brook's..._Sanji.._The Cola and screws that were on the floor near the last row of beds and the doctor's equipment next to it, along with a black slingshot and pouch..._Franky, Chopper, Usopp...They all sleep here. They all live here. Now that is changing. Now it's We all sleep here and We all live here. Now it's us..._As I broke from my thoughts, an object came flying through the door.

"Oh! There you are! Come on! We are gonna get out of here! Oh and hang o..." Luffy had already left before I could hear what he was about to say, leaving me to decipher the last part... Wait. _Did he just say 'Hang o-' hang on...OH SHI- _Just as I realized what he meant I was thrown back on the floor. _Did he just do what I think he did?! Ow that hurt... _As I walked outside I caught a glimpse New York City...Completely frozen over, with helicopters and ships surrounding it._ Maybe they would recover..._

"Zach! Come look at this it's amazing!" Calder called out to me. Walking over I suddenly saw what he was talking about. It was magnificent. The day had gone by pretty fast, and when we reached New York City it was already 2:00pm. So after we recovered from the shock and got on the sunny, it must have been a good One and a half hours...and with it being November and all, the sunset came extra early. As I looked at it I was filled with happiness. All of my worry dissipated. Staring at the reds and oranges and pinks all swirled together. It looked like a work of art. The light bathing the Thousand Sunny in all sorts of colors. It felt like we stood there for hours, just looking at the horizon disappear before our eyes. When we finally snapped out of it we were close to landing. As the ship neared the water I heard Zoro yell something about holding on to something but I couldn't make it out due to my thoughts running crazy inside my head. _Where will we go from here? Where **should **we go from here? Where is the rest of the crew? Have they even come over yet? _All my thoughts came to a halt when we landed. Water splashing everywhere and the impact throwing me overboard. Took me a second to scream but when I screamed I **screamed.**

"OH SHIT!" All heads turned to the spot where I used to be and the sound of a splash. Before I knew it I was in the water. I'm normally a good swimmer but I couldn't move..._Ah what the fuck?! Why can't I move, what the fuck is happening?_ Then I realized I ate 2 Devil Fruits. Not 1, 2. _Not that it had any extra effect on me in the water but I was the guy who ate 2 Devil Fruits because I was too stupid to decide on 1._ As I continued to mentally kick myself I felt a hand grab my shirt and pull me back up. As my head reached the surface and I could finally breath I looked over at my savior to see Zoro. As we got up to the ship I asked the question that had crossed my mind.

"Why? Why did you save me?" I asked, almost seeming angry that I was saved. I wasn't though. I was thankful, but confused. I wasn't even sure if he cared whether I lived or died. It must have been an order from Luffy. That's right Luffy told him to so he listened. I kept on trying to convince myself that Zoro had every other reason to save me besides me being a crew mate. For some reason that thought made me feel weird. Almost as if I was already accepted.

"Because, you're my crew-mate. I won't let a crew mate die, even if we just met, if this guy likes you then I like you." He said looking at Luffy during the last part. I didn't know what to say. Other than 'thanks' and 'HOLY SHIT WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT' when a Sea King Rose up and started looking at me square in the eye. Immediately the thing was cut into pieces. Without thinking or any kind of special reaction, Zoro had drawn his sword and cut it into pieces.

"MEATTTTT! Sanji! Cookitcookitcookitcookit!" Luffy yelled as he danced around the deck on the ship. Calder and I were left in shock as Sanji jumped in the water and grabbed the chunks of meat he deemed usable off of the creature's body. Sea King for dinner I guess...

* * *

><p><strong>Hey! Whats up everyone? I know it has been a long time since I posted but I really do hope you like this chapter, cause I do. Anyway Reviews are always appreciated. Also I'm going to do a time update thing from now on so pay attention.<br>**  
><strong>Time passed: 1 week since first meeting Luffy.<strong>


	11. Chapter 10-Typical Day On A Pirate Ship

**Hey everyone! This is my new chapter! I hope everyone is feeling ok, cuz I know I'm not. Sick as hell. It really sucks because keeping my thought process going is near impossible, but I did it! Thank god too, I almost fell asleep 3 or 4 times XD anyway read the note after this chapter! see ya!**

* * *

><p>The cold air danced across the deck of the ship, colliding with the hot air somewhere along the way forming a marvelous mist that spread, filling the area. Fire against ice. Hot against cold. The two elements that are mortal enemies finally clash on the field of battle. It had been a month since the 'tragedy' of New York city. No members of the Straw Hats had shown up or even been referenced in the news at all, and Blackbeard was laying low for the time being it seemed. With such a lack of things to do, Kuzan decided it would be in everyone's best interest for him to train me. Of course I had no idea it would be <em>this<em> bad...He had been working me to the bone. Every day, 2 hours of training my powers, 2 hours of Rokushiki techniques...Alternating. Each time it would be a different power to train, and each day a new technique. _Is this how hard the admirals had to work? Because if it is I just found a new respect for them. Even if they work for the most corrupt government power in the world.._Suddenly I was jerked out of my thoughts. The ship had abruptly turned and was off course of our destination. Looking over at the helm of the ship there was no one there. _That's funny, I could've sworn that someone was at the wheel...LUFFY!_ breaking out of my thoughts I materialized at the helm and took the wheel, putting us back on course. As soon as I did that though, I heard a certain captain's scream.

"GUYS! LOOK WHAT I FOUND!~~~~" Luffy started yelling across the boat, singing and dancing as he held something in his hands. _What is that thing...? It's too small to even recognize, let alone eat..so why would he be interested in it?_ My thoughts made sense as he gave us a closer look. It was a golden band, a bracelet to be precise. _Hmmmmm...where have I seen this before? Gah..It's no use I cant remember. Well Luffy seems to know what it is so maybe he will explain.._After seeing it Sanji jumped up and starting yelling out cute pet names for Nami. _THAT'S IT! It's one of Nami's bracelets! but wait...How does he know it's hers? My mom has like 10 of these! _Once again my thoughts over took me and I failed to realize that it had her name lightly engraved on it. It was a very nice bracelet, and upon taking a closer look I could see it was made out of actual gold. It sparkled in the light and for a moment looked like the most important thing in the world, but that moment left me as I heard Sanji yell in happiness when he heard her name being called. Unfortunately her name was being called for all the wrong reasons.

"N-NAMI?! NAMI!" From across the boat we could hear Zoro yelling towards the water. As we ran to him we heard a loud splash and the sound of more screams. _Did they just find what I think they found? Nami? Maybe but is she alright? Ohhhh I hope she's ok..It would be bad if we had to deal with a raging Sanji trying to kick the water..._I sat there thinking the wildest things as they pulled Zoro up. He was holding on to her tightly, as if he thought he would lose her at any moment. _Wait...Is there something going on between those too? I mean I know they are crew members but he reacted really fast and really angrily. He looked scared when he saw her too. Whatever. Just my imagination._ As they brought her to the deck and sat her down I did my best to keep her warm. Fuzzy blankets plus fire human equals lots of warmth. Eventually it was decided we would bring her to her room and we would have people keep watch. Since we didn't have Chopper there we couldn't really do much in the way of checking for sickness so we just let her rest. The shifts of watch looked something like this;

Me and Luffy for the 12am-6am shift.

Zoro and Sanji for the 6am-12pm shift.

Kuzan and me for the 12pm-6pm shift.

Zoro for the 6pm-12am shift

Zoro insisted on taking the last shift of the day for whatever reason, but Luffy didn't mind. The shifts started right away to make sure she wasn't alone at all, and as the day rolled by I noticed that Zoro was nowhere to be found. After asking Luffy about it he pointed the crow's nest to me. Climbing up I was expecting to see a sweaty Zoro with metal in his hands that weighed more than 500 pounds, but instead I found a slightly frightened Zoro sitting in a corner staring out the window. Not only did this startled me I almost fell back down the ladder. Gaining my composure I finally spoke.

"Hey...what's up? You seem really distant from the crew" He turned his head when I spoke. A slight wave of surprise flowing over him, which then dissipated into the fearful expression wore before.

"N-nothing...I'm fine I just am worried..." _Worried? Did Roronoa Zoro just tell me he was worried? no. I must've heard him wrong right? Yea that's it he must've said 'Oh don't __worry__ Zach i't's alright' yea that is where I heard the __'worry'__from..._

"All right well, tell me if you need anything ok? I'll be down on the deck with Luffy so just yell down and I'll be up." About to leave I heard him move. Before I knew it he was right behind me with his hand on my shoulder. I didn't know what to do. Especially when he started to cry. Yes, Cry..Here I am, new recruit, and the first mate is crying on my shoulder. _What. What is happening. Am I seeing and or hearing things because Zoro is crying...Nope none of the above this is really happening. Well what do I do? Do I comfort him? COMFORT HIM ON WHAT IDIOT YOU DON"T KNOW WHY HE'S CRYING. _As I continued the war between my logic and my thoughts he started to speak. He was quiet at first, but then he spoke up and I was able to hear what he was saying.

"I just can't take the thoughts of her _not_ surviving...I can't live without her..." It was obvious who he was talking about. My earlier suspicions had been confirmed true. I told him that she would be alright but all he was able to say back was 'How do you know?' This shocked me. _How did I know? It's just something you say to someone dammit Zoro! C'mon give me a break I'm sitting here trying to be a good human being and you are questioning me? God this is too hard. _After ranting in my head about how _hard_ my life was, what with all the crazy powers that make me basically invincible and the monstrously strong crew that I am now apart of, how could my life get any _worse_. Yea I was acting spoiled.

* * *

><p>After sitting with Zoro and listening to him sob and yell, I decided I needed some fresh air, and what better way to get some fresh air by having an Admiral blast you with shards of ice the minute you step on deck.<p>

"WHAT THE HELL YOU CRAZY POPSICLE!" I yelled at him as I stood there Crucifixed to the galley's door. After getting myself down I jumped over to him and tried to throw a few fire balls, but I almost ended up burning the whole ship down. _These powers are a curse not a blessing...How am I supposed to be a Straw Hat if I can't even control my own Devil fruit abilities. I mean it's crazy enough that I ate 2 of them, but I can't even come close to controlling 1 of them. Alone that it. of course I can control all the steam and mist that I want, but when it comes to freezing the Atlantic ocean on accident or just simply heating up my own cup of coffee, I fail miserably._

"That insult means nothing to me. We share the same powers." _Condescending as usual...Will he ever lighten up? I mean it's not like we are at war. We simply have 2 alternate universes slowly colliding with each other, structures and all. But that isn't so bad that he can't smile is it? Ugh..._

* * *

><p><strong>Hi again! So Here is the time update.<strong>

**Time since meeting Luffy: 1 month, 1 week. **

**Current Month: December**

**Date: 12/15/14**

**I will be doing stuff with Christmas, but I need you guys to tell me something. Should I have the crew have a prior knowledge of what christmas is? Or should it be left to Zach and Calder to explain it? Your choice. also one more thing. What fruit(s) should Calder have. I plan on him getting one but in a pretty funny way. Leave your ideas and I'll consider each and everyone of them! (fan-made DF's are welcomed)**

**~Pixel**


End file.
